


Please Just Make It Go Away

by Krasimer



Series: The Summerhold Chronicles [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Depressed Vlad, Depression, Gen, Spectra needs a warning label of her very own, Which later turns into Insane Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep breath, he nodded, as if agreeing with himself, then put a hand against the glass, stretching his fingers out so that they framed his reflection's chin. "I don't need them anyways." he hissed, eyebrows drawing down into a deep furrow. "I don't need anyone.</p><p>"I don't need anyone but myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Just Make It Go Away

The machines surrounding him beeped, louder and more obnoxious with every second that passed.

Sighing, Vlad turned to look out the window, forcing his hands to stay where they were as an itch flared up somewhere on his neck. The ecto-acne was horrible, and he had been warned about scratching at it and possibly bursting it, something about spreading it even more. It burned to the core of him, the fever that had been developing the longer he lay there, and he could feel a layer of sweat beading up on his skin.

Part of him, the rational part that was buried beneath everything else, tried to remind him that the fever would be there no matter what.

Closing his eyes for a second, Vlad curled in on himself, using his restless hand to inspect his hair instead. It was silver now, as if he'd dyed it, but the color wasn't fading like the doctors had thought it might. Ecto-acne was rare, one of them had told him, they didn't have a base for each case, no steady amount of knowledge to build on. 

He sneered, pulling his hair up and letting it fall in a slow cascade. Each strand reflected light back at him, and he watched as it fell back onto the pillow. Stuck in the hospital and no visits from his friends...

This sucked.

They had promised him, as the ambulance guys had loaded him up, that they would visit him. Jack and Maddie had been teary eyed and worried and they had promised.

Jack may be a bit of an airhead sometimes, but Vlad didn't think that the guy would forget his roommate being in the hospital. And even if he had, Maddie would remind him, that was how the group of them worked. They were the paranormal investigators, they were best friends, and they weren't ever going to be apart. 

That was how it worked.

Vlad swallowed, trying to force his dry throat to get back some of the moisture that was missing. No matter how much he reassured himself that they would come see him, that they would do something to make sure that he wasn't alone, he hadn't seen them since the accident.

...They wouldn't just leave him here, would they?

Neither of them was that cruel, surely. He'd known Jack since they were three and the Fentons had moved in next door. They'd met Maddie when they were fourteen and she'd moved into town from one of the farms on the outer edge of everything. They would be friends forever, never to be parted. They had plans to live next door to each other for the rest of their lives, surely they wouldn't leave him here?

He shook his head, trying to dispel the intrusive little voice that whispered things to him. They weren't going to, they wouldn't.

"Hello sweetie!" came the voice of his...He wasn't even sure what to call her. All he really knew was that she was there to talk to him and make sure he was alright mentally. "I tried knocking, but you didn't answer. Is everything alright?"

Vlad shrugged, turning towards the window again. He didn't want to talk to her. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the bright red color of her hair, the frames of her glasses catching some of the light. "Not feeling up to talking today?" she cooed, the jacket of her suit a glaringly bright color that actually seemed right on her. One of her hands landed on his arm and he almost yelped, her touch unreasonably cold. Vlad swallowed again, trying to ignore the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach, the voice in his head getting louder until all he could focus on were the miserable words it spouted.

"Your friends sent you a card." 

He might have nodded, might have said something, but he wasn't sure. It might have just been his imagination. Vlad did nod when she asked him if he wanted her to open it for him, and she did so with a small smile on her face.

Inside the envelope was a picture of Maddie and Jack, decked out in black and white, surrounded by friends and family members. They stood behind a cake, their hands clasped around the handle of a knife and their matching rings obvious. Maddie's hair had been left straight for the ceremony, it seemed, and Jack had actually cut his off. Their smiles were identical, the love-struck grin that he had sometimes seen on his own face in the mirror when he thought about her.

Vlad took a deep breath, then another and another, each one becoming more shallow until all he was doing was hyperventilating.

A year.

An entire year in the hospital, without a single visit from them, not so much as a card, and they finally decided to contact him with a wedding photo. He could feel the anger surging inside of him, the complete rage at the people he'd thought were his friends. He took the photo in his hands, ignoring the raised eyebrows of the woman- Spectra, he'd remember her name later, when he'd calmed down slightly -and felt his teeth grinding together.

"Get out." he hissed at her.

"Mister Masters, you-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" he snarled, looking up at her, his entire face contorted in rage. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Barely even looking surprised, she nodded, making a beeline for the door and closing it quickly behind her. Vlad looked down at the photo in his hands again, then threw himself out of the bed, flipping the side table over and tossing it across the room. The chairs, never sat in by his friends, followed immediately. With a growl, Vlad pushed the bed against the wall with one hand, unaware of how easy it had been. 

After a few minutes of destruction, his entire room in shambles, he looked down to his hand again. 

It was surrounded by a ball of pink fire, and the photo was nothing more than a line of ash in his palm. Now oddly calm, Vlad lifted his hand to his face, nearly lashing out when he saw movement in the corner of his eye, finally noticing a mirror that had escaped his wrath. His reflection was different, in a way that should have terrified him, but all it did was comfort him. The blue skin and black hair that he saw seemed familiar, even normal, and the bright red of his eyes made him feel almost at peace. His hair was floating off of his head, and he ran his empty hand through it, watching it move like it was underwater.

He was Vlad Masters, and he wasn't going to be anybody's fool ever again.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, as if agreeing with himself, then put a hand against the glass, stretching his fingers out so that they framed his reflection's chin. "I don't need them anyways." he hissed, eyebrows drawing down into a deep furrow. "I don't need anyone.

"I don't need anyone but myself."

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I just want to point out that I promised nothing when it came to the happiness of these characters. Someone let me use them in stories and now I'm going to ruin everything.
> 
> And yes, I really do hate Spectra. She just gives off an aura of 'Bad Touch' and I will never forgive her for what she did in the show. Given my own struggles with depression and anxiety and all of the stuff she feeds off of, I think that she makes a good villain, but I will never actually like her.


End file.
